The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of winder or winder apparatus for a papermaking machine, sometimes referred to simply as a paper machine.
In our aforementioned copending U.S. application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,248, there is disclosed a winder apparatus for a papermaking machine comprising a cylinder having an outer surface over which there is guided a paper web moving in a predetermined direction of travel and which is to be wound-up into a paper roll. A reel-spool receives the paper web from the cylinder and winds-up such paper web thereon into a paper roll. A contact device presses the reel-spool in the direction of the cylinder.
With this proposed winder apparatus a sieve or filter band is guided over the otherwise standard cylinder, this filter band training about the reel-spool and the paper roll wound thereon. In this way there is achieved an improved winding action, especially with regard to difficult to wind paper webs, such as for instance soft tissue webs.
Specifically, with the construction of such application guide means serve for guiding the filter band in the form of an endless band arrangement so as to extend over the cylinder between its outer surface and the incoming paper web. The guide means guide the band arrangement such that this band arrangement together with the paper web wraps about part of the circumference of the cylinder, is guided between the cylinder and the reel-spool or the paper roll wound on such reel-spool and is trained about part of the circumference of the paper roll or the reel-spool when empty.